


Busted

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ray breaks his arm.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: Discharge

Ray had just been discharged for the hospital with his arm in a cast. He would like to say that he broke it doing something cool like doing a backflip on a motorcycle, but he had just slipped on a wet sidewalk.

Fraser and Dief were walking next to him.

‘Hey, could you drive me home?’ Ray asked Fraser.

‘Of course. I will be happy to drive your car.’

‘Cool. Cool. Just don’t drive like an old lady.’

‘I don’t understand how driving a car at the speed limit equates to being a senior citizen. My own grandmother was quite fond of demolition derbies and won quite a few awards.’

His eyes went wide. He couldn’t picture an old lady winning a derby, but he couldn’t also picture an old lady with a tatt, but his mom had a rose tatt on her boob.

He got into the backseat of his car and Fraser and Dief got into the front. Fraser buckled Dief in and then himself and Fraser drove slowly.

He laid down on the backseat and thought that it was pretty awesome that the GTO had such a big backseat. The GTO smelled like fast food and leather and it always reminded Ray of when he used to work on the car with his Dad.

His arm was hurting and he really needed a pain killer, but he was determined to wait until he got home. He was a Chicago hard guy after all.

Soon, they were at his apartment building and they went up to Ray’s apartment. He went to his couch and laid down as he kicked off his boots and wiggled his toes.

‘Is there anything I can do for you?’ Fraser asked as he took off his hat and sat it on Ray’s coffee table.

‘Could you get me a pillow and my turtle?’

‘Of course.’

Fraser left the room and came back with a pillow. He put it under Ray’s head and then lifted Steve from his turtle tank and sat Steve on Ray’s stomach. 

Ray rubbed Steve’s head and smiled. Steve made a happy noise and Dief laid down next to the couch.

Fraser made sure Ray was comfortable. He even gave Ray some pain killers without being asked.

Having a busted arm might suck, but it didn’t suck nearly as bad as long as he had Fraser, Dief and his turtle.


End file.
